The purposes of this study are to determine the maximum tolerated dose of CAI administered once daily; to evaluate toxicities; to determine pharmacokinetics (PK) of CAI; to investigate the relationship between toxicity and PK parameters; and to study the effect of CAI on the p450-dependent cytochronic drug metabolizing enzyme system, utilizing probe drugs to assess potential drug interactions.